Meghan Trainor Wikia:Rules
If you see any ''of these rules being broken, report it. User Policies * You must be 13 or older in order to edit on Wikia. This is enforced by the COPPA policy. If you are 12 or under, you will be blocked. * Please don't be rude or intimidating to other users. This includes cyberbullying and harassment, which is a big no no. This can result in an instant block. * If you make a new account in order to get around a block, otherwise known as ''sock-puppeting, any accounts involved will be perma-blocked. Content Policies * Do not make an article and then add no information to it. If you're going to make a page, make sure you have things to put on it. * No plagiarizing from other wikis. At least put the information in your own words. * Do not add fan fiction or speculation onto this wiki. * When adding images, make sure that they aren't bloody, sexually suggestive, or anything else crude. * Pictures relating to Meghan Trainor are only '''allowed on userpages. * Curse words/profanity are not allowed at all, anywhere, on this wiki. * Do not use languages other than English '''anywhere '''on the wiki, including chat. Editing Policies * People who put fake info and/or gibberish on a page will have their account suspended for 3 days. If you do it again, it will result in a longer block. * If you think an edit made is incorrect, talk it out with the user or confirm your suspicions in order to prevent an editing war. * Any cussing, threats, profanity, or foul words/statements in general will '''not be tolerated. If you see any of this, report it as soon as possible. * When editing infoboxes on a page, the contents within the "Songs Information" section should '''only '''include materials related to the songs of Meghan Trainor. * Please refrain from adding trivial, odd, and/or random categories to pages. Categories can get cluttered and ridiculous on pages. * Please do not put duplicate categories. * Do not undo an admin's edit. Any edit an admin makes should always be acceptable. If you think that they did wrong, leave a message on their wall and talk it out, but do not undo it. * Do not reply to comments that are over three weeks old. The person will most likely not reply and thus that reply can be considered spamming. Redirects Policy * Do not change names to gibberish names (ex. Meghan Trainor to sdjhfdsj). This indicates that you are present within the wiki to purposely ruin articles, and will receive a warning immediately. Message Walls and Chatting * Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on the Chat or the Message Wall, or you will be blocked. * Do not advertise your wikis on this wiki. If you would like to be advertised on Meghan Trainor Wikia, request an affiliation. * On chat, please refrain from using curse words. If used, one will receive an instant kick. If repeated, a ban from the chat. * Please don't ask people personal questions (ex. age; address). If you do so, you will receive a warning. Happy editing!